


Holy

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Community: mako_reactor, F/M, Flirting, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Zack’s last meeting with Aeris before the mission in Nibelheim? Perhaps just one of their first meetings.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. (Written before Crisis Core came out.)
> 
> Themes: White + 12, Materia + 21, Hole + 35, Bright + 38, Never + 52

“Why do you have materia in your hair, babe?” Zack asked, kicking his legs from the rafters he was sitting on above her in her church.

Aeris looked up to see him smiling down to her. She touched the bright green materia in her hair. “It was my mother’s,” she said softly then looked curious. “I wonder what kind of materia it is...”

Zack jumped down from the rafters landing gracefully by Aeris. “I bet it’s white materia,” he said as if there was no way he would be wrong.

Aeris laughed. “How can you be so sure?”

“Nothing’s more pure than white. What other kind of materia would your mother give you?” he said with a grin.

“You exaggerate, Zack.”

He kissed her cheek. “Nah, never. I got to get going, a mission. See ya around, babe!” he exclaimed as he left, Aeris waving happily as the light from the hole in the roof shone through her materia, glistening in the sun.


End file.
